


Animal Crossing

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family fun, Fluff, animal crossing excitement, cuteness, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Jaz is excited for the release of Animal Crossing New Horizons.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Must Love Kids is over and done, but I will still continue the Snapshot Series as long as I have inspiration and prompts.
> 
> In honor of the release of Animal Crossing New Horizons I present this fic. I wrote it in like thirty minutes, between assignments.

Jaz woke up before the sun and looked at her calendar, it was circled, March 20th, the new Animal Crossing game comes out on the Nintendo Switch. She had asked her mommy and mama if they could pre-order the game for her, so she could get the journal along with the game. Her parents had pre-ordered the game, but she was going to have to do some extra chores around the house if she wanted to get the exclusive Animal Crossing Switch. So, Jaz did all of her chores and helped her mama and mommy if they asked. She had saved up enough money, and with help from her Uncle James and Aunt Kara, Jaz was a proud owner of the new Animal Crossing Switch.

Jaz climbed out of bed, and George got out with his favorite human, and they made their way to her parent's room. The door was cracked, and that gave Jaz the green light to enter their room. She threw the door open and ran into her parent's room and started jumping on the bed.

“Mommy! Mama! Get up! It’s the day! We have to get up and go to Target so we can pick up Animal Crossing,” Jaz told her parents excitedly.

Alex pulled the blanket over her head, "Can you turn her off?" She was in the middle of having a beautiful dream, and it was disturbed by her overly excited child.

Kelly groaned, “Your child wants you to get up,” She put the pillow over her head.

“Oh, when she is wound up like this, suddenly she is my child,” Alex grumbled.

Jaz continued jumping, “I am both of yours. And it’s time to get up so we can go get my game!” She was beyond excited.

Kelly removed the pillow from her face and looked at the clock it was 6:15 in the morning, entirely too early to go to Target, “They’re not open yet, sugar plum. They open at 9.”

Jaz stopped jumping and crossed her arms, “We can get there before they open. Please,” She whined.

Alex pulled the covers off of her face, “What did we tell you about whining?” She asked her daughter.

Jaz frowned, “Not to, but…,”

"No, buts. I know you're excited about your game. It's early, and the store is not open yet. When the store opens, then mommy and I will take you to pick up your game. Now, do you want to lay down with mommy and me?" Alex hated chastising her daughter, but Jaz knew her behavior was not acceptable.

Jaz calmed down and uncrossed her arms, "Okay," She relented and lay down in the bed between her parents. George was on the floor, pouting because he was not allowed to get in her parent's bed.

Kelly wrapped her arm around their daughter, “The game is not going to go anywhere, sugar plum. It’s been pre-ordered, so there is no way you will be without your game,” She reassured her daughter.

Jaz calmed down and snuggled into her parent's bed; she would get her game. Jaz woke up again to the smell of breakfast being made. Her moms were not in bed with her, and George was missing. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed before making her way downstairs. Her stomach was grumbling like a lion.

“She’s awake. I thought you would have been up again, asking us to go to Target,” Kelly greeted her daughter with a smile.

Jaz rubbed her eyes and yawned, “After we have breakfast. Is mama making her famous blueberry pancakes?” She asked and sat down at the kitchen bar.

Alex smiled, "I am making you and me my famous pancakes. While your mama enjoys her pancakes. I even made your favorite turkey bacon," Jaz did not eat pork or any red meat at all.

Jaz perked up, “You’re the best, mama!”

Kelly drank her coffee, “You’re the best because you made her turkey bacon. I see how you are,” She kissed her daughter on the cheek.

“You’re the best too, mommy,” Jaz told her mama.

Alex sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Jaz, “Eat up.”

Jaz didn't have to be told twice, and she ate her food with gusto. She loved her mama's blueberry pancakes; they were the best.

“She has an appetite like Kara,” Kelly had noticed that Jaz ate as much as Kara, if not a little less.

“Tell me about it, but she burns all that energy with gymnastics and karate,” Alex put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her wife.

"I'm going to be big and strong like Aunt Kara," Jaz stated proudly.

Kelly chuckled, “You and your Aunt Kara will go out saving the world together.”

Jaz nodded, "Uh-huh. I will help keep the city safe like Aunt Kara and mama. And I can help people like you, mama. Uncle James said I can be a triple thread," She ate a forkful of pancakes.

Alex sat down on the other side of their daughter, “Triple threat,” She corrected Jaz’s wording.

“That’s what I said, triple threat,” Jaz reached for her orange juice.

They ate breakfast, and Jaz started talking about how she was going to name her new island, and she hoped that everyone will be able to play with her on her island. She was so excited about the latest feature. Playing on the DS was fun, but there was something about the Switch that made it so much better.

Jaz helped her mommy clean up the breakfast dishes so they could get ready to go to Target. Once the kitchen was done, Jaz went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. When she came downstairs, Jaz saw that her parents were still in their pajamas sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

“Why aren’t you dressed? Target opens in thirty minutes,” Jaz was disappointed that her parents were not dressed.

Kelly looked at Jaz, “That’s because a special little girl got a very special delivery,” She pointed to the armchair in the corner.

Jaz looked and in the chair was the new Animal Crossing game, the journal, a Tom Nook Pin, extra Animal Crossing Joy-Cons, and so much more.

“No, way! No, Way!” She squealed in delight and ran towards her gifts. Most of this stuff was not even released in the U.S. yet.

Alex loved the excitement all over their daughter’s face, she would do whatever it took to keep her happy, “Looks like we don’t have to go to Target after all.”

Jaz looked at her parents, “Can I play?” She asked joyfully.

Kelly changed the input channel to the one that was for the Switch, “You can play, sugar plum.”

Jaz ripped off the plastic and opened the case and put the cartridge in the console. She grabbed her Joy-Cons off the charger and sat down in front of the television to start her game.

“This is so cool,” Jaz whispered to herself as she set the game up.

The game was getting started when Aunt Kara and Uncle James decided to come over, and the three of them played the game with Jaz. Making her happy while Alex and Kelly sat and watched the game.

“What do you think, Jaz?” Kara asked her favorite niece.

Jaz smiled, "I love it, Aunt Kara, thank you," She knew that most of the Animal Crossing accessories came from her.

Kelly and Alex left Jaz, Kara, and James alone to play their game, and went upstairs for some much-needed alone time. It was one reason they were thankful for the game; it would keep Jaz busy for hours. And having Kara and James over made it even better.

"I told you this game was so cool. Maybe you can get a Switch, and we can play while you are at your house," Jaz suggested.

James chuckled, “We’re already ahead of you, kid.”

“Do you think I can get mama and mommy to play?” Jaz asked about her parents, she turned around and saw they were missing, “Where did they go?”

Kara had an idea of where Kelly and Alex were, “They are probably upstairs talking about adult things,” She offered up an explanation.

Jaz shrugged, “They are so weird sometimes,” She went back to playing her game.

Two hours later, Kara and James had gone home, and Alex and Kelly were back downstairs, smiling and sitting close together.

Jaz had finally turned off her game, "You and mama should play with me sometime. You will have fun. You can go and talk to your villagers, and not only that, you can travel to other people's islands. Aunt Kara said she got a console and a copy of the game so we can play together," She climbed on the couch and sat between her parents.

“We will play with you, but we wanted you to enjoy the game by yourself since you were so excited for it,” Kelly wanted her daughter to enjoy the game first.

Jaz looked at her mama, “Is that true?”

Alex nodded, "It's very true. You have been so excited for Animal Crossing since they announced it, and you've been counting down the days. We wanted you to have fun, and your Aunt Kara and Uncle James coming over was even better," She would buy her sister a million potstickers for making Jaz's dream come true.

Jaz was still on cloud nine, “It’s always fun when Aunt Kara and Uncle James come over to play. I wonder if I can get Aunt Nia and Uncle Brainy to play too. Do you think Grandma Eliza would play?” She wanted everyone to play with her.

“I don’t know if grandma knows how to play, but I am sure you can show her when she comes to visit next time,” Alex responded.

"Our daughter will have everyone scrambling to play Animal Crossing," Kelly loved how enthusiastic Jaz was about something that she liked. She thought something was wrong with Jaz when she would become so hyper fixated on a particular thing. Still, Jaz's therapist said it was normal. Children go through phases where something is their favorite, then they will move on to the next thing that catches their attention.

“Animal Crossing is going to take over the world. Maybe not the world, but our family,” Jaz wanted everyone to play.

“One step at a time, sugar plum.”

Jaz grinned, “This is just the beginning of my plan,” She tapped her fingertips together.

Alex shook her head, “And it starts. Our child is going to take over the world. How did you raise such a mastermind?” She asked teasingly.

Kelly shrugged, “The world will never know.”

“I’m not a mastermind. I have the power of persuasion. That’s what Aunt Lucy says. She said I would make a good lawyer one day,” Jaz didn’t get to see her Aunt Lucy that much, but when she does, she gives her a lot of encouragement.

“And your Aunt Lucy is right, you would make a great lawyer one day, but it will be your choice when you get older,” Kelly reminded her daughter.

“I know. Can you play with me now?” Jaz asked with a toothy smile. Her moms could never say ‘no’ to her when she smiles.

Kelly and Alex knew their fate was sealed, “Alright, we’ll play with you, but after it’s dinner and bedtime,” Kelly relented.

Jaz hopped off the couch and did a little dance, “Yes!”

Animal Crossing had taken over the Olsen-Danvers household. Thanks to Jaz and her power of persuasion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not excited about the game...nope, not at all.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron
> 
> drop by Tumblr @dansen-on-air or Twitter @ForeverNayanna. I am quite chatty there.


End file.
